Hunting
You must find some food for your owl, or let it hunt for itself. Eggs need to be fed bugs when they are born, this will be perfect for little chicks. First Time Here Put down (in the comments) this is my first time, then shortly I will give you your food stock on your user page. This will include= 3 Bugs 2 Mice This will start you off well for when your eggs hatch, but make sure you don't feed your chick a mouse until it becomes old enough. (I will message you when that happens) Hunting The Level you are is on your user page, this is what you can catch at your level... Level 1- Bugs (All can catch this) Level 2- Mouse (Chicks can catch this) Level 3- Vole (Can only be caught by young owls) Level 4- Rat (Can only be caught by Young owls) Level 6- Snake (Can only be caught by Young owls) Level 8- Crow (They're pesky and annoying, can only be caught by fully fledged owls) Level 13- Fox (Can only be caught by adult, fully fledged owls) If your egg HASN'T hatched you can pick up bugs for it to eat. Mouse- Feeds one, halfway full Vole- Feeds one, full Rat- Feeds two, one full one halfway full (If one eats it you'll have half left that will feed you halfway) Snake- Feeds two, full Crow- Feeds three, two full one halfway full (If one eats it you'll have half left that will feed you full, if two eats it it will feed them both full with half left that will feed halfway) Fox- Feeds three, full Okay, you can either send the human to find food (Humans can ONLY find bugs, and can only hunt for ONE bug once a day) or let an owl hunt (You can hunt twice a day and get two of any prey in your level range. If you are above level three you CAN'T get two of the same prey) If there is only half of some prey left put the amount of whole prey and say= and one half. Also if you catch something put it down there and then put it in your Food Stock. The owls will gets hungry, eat day you will need it full, it will stay full until the next day, if it's halfway full it will stay that way. If you don't feed it when it's halfway full, the next day it will be hungry. Eggs will stay full until they hatch, then they will need food right then. If your owl is hungry for a whole day it will turn to starving the next day, if it stays starving for another day it will be taken to the Owl Orphanage. You can get it back for a fee, but if you are gone and can't come on just tell me. But I'll be watching... NO ADDING FOOD STOCK, I'LL ADD IT ONCE YOU SAY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME